


adrenaline rush

by goldswallowed



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Biting, FAHC!AU, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Marking, blood mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldswallowed/pseuds/goldswallowed
Summary: Ryan has always found Trevor fascinating.He’s a smart, talented man with a charismatic personality. His ability to take control of a room is a skill made to be envied. Trevor’s not bad with a gun either, always handling them with a delicate grace. The way his fingers curve over the sleek metal, brushing against the black sheen as he sucks in a breath to line up his shot … he’s gorgeous, and Ryan isn’t ashamed to admit that either.
Relationships: Trevor Collins/Ryan Haywood
Kudos: 23





	adrenaline rush

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just go feral you know? haven't written anything for fahc since ... 2016? so new account new fics here we Go
> 
> a gift for a friend! hope you enjoy!

Ryan has always found Trevor fascinating.

He’s a smart, talented man with a charismatic personality. His ability to take control of a room is a skill made to be envied. Trevor’s not bad with a gun either, always handling them with a delicate grace. The way his fingers curve over the sleek metal, brushing against the black sheen as he sucks in a breath to line up his shot … he’s gorgeous, and Ryan isn’t ashamed to admit that either—to himself anyway.

Standing in their safehouse for the evening, Trevor’s normally white undershirt is stained crimson. His sunglasses are askew, one glove missing, lips parted as he pants for air. The man’s eyes hold a light Ryan has seen many times; he’s reliving the amount of action they just experienced, how they brushed death and walked away to tell the tale. Not that they can die anyway, but the thrill of it all makes it so much more exciting. The blood on his shirt could be his own or it could belong to the shop owner they had just robbed. Ryan doesn’t care. Pretty paint is pretty paint, especially on Trevor, and his body moves on its own.

He comes to a halt a mere step away, eyes dark as they roam along the bit of collarbone peeking from Trevor’s shirt. Trevor, of course, notices him immediately. He reaches up and pulls his sunglasses off, giving Ryan a full view of his pretty eyes.

“Whatcha need?” He quips, all sunshine and breathless excitement.

_ You, _ Ryan answers. At least, he thinks he does. Instead, he slaps a hand against his hip and snakes the other and tangles the other in Trevor’s messy shirt, pulling him against his own tightly wound body. They’ve fooled around before in similar situations, and everyone in the Crew is pretty open in their preferences and sexualities, but Ryan still pauses regardless. “Can I kiss you?” He grumbles, every bit of pent-up energy howling protest.

“I think I’ll kick your ass if you don’t,” Trevor breathes, placing his hands upon Ryan’s hips in an unsure touch.

“Would like to see you try, pretty boy,” Ryan growls before smashing their lips together. He’s never been a gentle lover and everyone had to grow to accept that. All of them aren’t, really, given their professions—so it kinda works out in the end. Still, Ryan kisses with teeth and tongue and fingers digging deeply into flesh. He’s like a wild animal, feral and hungry, and he doesn’t stop until Trevor whimpers, rutting against his thigh in desperation. 

He pulls away, admiring the mixture of spit and blood coating Trevor’s lips. Something primal in him roars and he crowds against Trevor’s body to force him back, continuing until he’s pressed against the wall and left without an escape route. Ryan’s hands jump immediately to the shirt he’s wearing and he pulls with little care. The buttons of his vest pop comically, the ones keeping his undershirt shut following quickly. 

“That was my favorite shirt!” Trevor protests.

“It’s covered in blood anyway,” Ryan growls, low and dangerous, “we’ll buy you a new one tomorrow.”

With his chest now exposed, Ryan runs rough hands over the sharp contrast of smooth skin. There aren’t any cuts or bullet holes so he knows the blood doesn’t belong to him. Not that he was worried but it was still worth a check anyway. That settled, Ryan begins to pull hastily at Trevor’s pants. He’s nicer with those, leaving the button intact, and shoves them down so they pool around the man’s knees. “When’s the last time you got fucked?”

“How delicate,” Trevor giggles, slinging one arm around Ryan’s neck. “Last night. Fredo pressed me against the glass … bet you would’ve loved to watch.”

Ryan groaned softly as he imagined it. Trevor taking cock was always a sight to behold. “We don’t have any lube.”

“Give me a handy then. I’m  _ suffering _ over here,” Trevor whined dramatically. 

He doesn’t grace him with an answer, instead shoving his hand into Trevor’s boxers. Ryan isn’t surprised to find him already hard and leaking. Heisting mixed with adrenaline was often a recipe for hard-ons. It wasn’t uncommon to return home and retreat into a room with your chosen partner. Or, on even better occasions, everyone ending up in a huge pile in the living room; those were fun. 

Trevor squeaked in surprise as Ryan fisted him in one hand, the other one sliding over to pin him firmly against the wall. He knows Trevor won’t try to get away so it’s entirely for himself. Ryan starts slow before he grows impatient with his own self, jerking Trevor in quick, sharp movements that force his head to snap back against the wall and a string of gasps and curses to spill from his lips. He looks pretty baring his throat and Ryan can’t resist temptation, biting and sucking at the expanse of smooth flesh. Soon Trevor’s hips begin to move as he fucks himself into Ryan’s hand, eyes screwed shut and pleasure surely crackling along his spine with lightning intensity.

Ryan revels in knowing Trevor’s pleasure is coming from him and him alone. He pulls back to admire the way sweat slides down his temple, how his throat flutters beneath the teeth marks nestled proudly over his Adam’s apple. 

_ “Close,” _ Trevor gasps, a hand raising to clutch weakly at Ryan’s arm.

Ryan’s lips twitch into a smirk. He slides his thumb along Trevor’s slit, pressing into it. The action forced Trevor to arch into him. A shudder passed through his body, punctuated with a gasp that made Ryan’s blood boil. 

“Do it.” Just two words, barely heard above Trevor’s desperate sounds, but they had the desired effect. Trevor’s fingers curled into the sleeve of his jacket as he came, cum spilling into his hand and dripping through onto the floor. He sagged back against the wall moments later, Ryan just studying his face as his own need continued to build within him.

Only when Trevor regained his ability to speak did he open his eyes again. He looked satiated as hell, pupils blown and tongue resting limply in the corner of his mouth.

That gave Ryan an idea and he grinned. “How about you put that pretty mouth to use and suck me off in return?” 

“Oh, I’ll give you the best suck of your life,” Trevor rasped, expression equally devious.

Perhaps they would be staying in the safehouse a few more days than planned.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
